<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Долгожданная встреча by mizuame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101894">Долгожданная встреча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame'>mizuame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, M/M, fandom Magicpendell 2020, idol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юки много лет искал своего партнера и любимого человека. Момо помогал ему в поисках. Но долгожданная встреча оказалась совершенно не такой, как они ожидали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri/Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Долгожданная встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart hidden">
<p></p><div class="post beta"><p>      </p>
<h2 class="header">
<a class="user grean" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener">grassisgreener</a><span class="time">бета</span>
</h2></div></div><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden">
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user lavanda" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame">irishfireflame</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div><div class="content"><p>Юки видит знакомые черты и замирает. Он останавливается на половине движения и не знает, как дышать. Момо замечает его и спрашивает с беспокойством, что случилось. Юки не может ответить — ему не хватает воздуха. Он лишь тянет Момо к себе за рукав, чтобы тот тоже увидел. </p><p>— Банри… — шепчет Момо, поворачивается к Юки и говорит радостно: — Мы нашли его, Юки!</p><p>Еще несколько мгновений требуется Юки, чтобы прийти в себя, наконец он вспоминает, как дышать, сжимает руку Момо и кивает. </p><p>— Идем, — говорит он и, не отпуская Момо, движется через толпу людей прямо к Банри. Он не обращает внимания на слепящие вспышки фотоаппаратов, на репортеров, которые лезут с вопросами, на охрану, что пытается выяснить, куда он идет. Он добирается через толпу до Банри как раз тогда, когда тот, услышав шум позади, оборачивается и так же застывает на секунду. Он тоже не ожидал и не предвидел этой встречи — понимает Юки. </p><p>— Бан, — приветствует его Юки голосом, что разом охрип от переживаний. </p><p>— Привет, Юки, — отвечает Банри и улыбается какой-то заученной, правильной улыбкой. Они оба растеряны и не знают, что делать. Банри приходит в себя первым. Он окидывает взглядом толпу репортеров и достает из кармана визитку. </p><p>— Думаю, сейчас не время. Давай встретимся позже, хорошо? Позвони мне, — говорит он, протягивая карточку двумя руками с легким формальным поклоном. Слова не соответствуют поведению, но зато на фотографиях все будет выглядеть прилично. Юки смотрит на этого нового Банри и не может его понять, а тот переводит взгляд на Момо и улыбается уже ему. </p><p>Чувства Юки превращаются в непонятный комок, который он не может распутать сам. Это парализует его, и он завороженно наблюдает, как Банри разворачивается вновь к тем, с кем говорил, извиняется и больше не обращает на них особого внимания — кроме того, что требуется из вежливости. </p><p>— Юки, пойдем, — шепчет Момо и касается его ладони. Это будто будит Юки, заставляет его очнуться. Он резко оборачивается и видит в глазах Момо понимание. Все происходит совсем не так, как они думали, иначе, как-то неправильно. </p><p>— Идем, — повторяет Момо, Юки кивает, и они возвращаются к студии, садятся в машину и отправляются на съемку. Весь день Юки чувствует себя разбитым, и только привычка заставляет его вести себя как обычно. Сотни встреч и десятки съемок научили его действовать автоматически, и теперь, когда сам он с трудом осознает происходящее, это чертовски помогает. Выручает и Момо, как и всегда.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>В этот день Момо едет вместе с Юки на его квартиру, даже не спросив разрешения. Впрочем, Юки рад его молчаливой поддержке. Он с трудом представляет, как бы справился с эмоциями наедине с самим собой. Они изучают визитку Банри, и Юки понимает, насколько недалеко они были друг от друга все это время. </p><p>— Он… — Юки не знает, что хочет сказать: что Банри мог бы позвонить сам, что он никак не отреагировал на встречу, что он все это время был рядом, что… У него в голове сотни мыслей и ни одна не оказывается достаточно важной, чтобы ее высказать. </p><p>Как ни странно, Момо его понимает. Или может быть, Юки кажется, что Момо понимает — Юки не знает, и он слишком поглощен собственными чувствами, чтобы разбираться. Но Момо мягко берет за руку и держит пока Юки не успокаивается. Его присутствие словно якорь в океане эмоций, которые захватили Юки и которые он не может выразить. И даже молчаливого участия Момо достаточно, чтобы Юки отвлекся от тяжелых мыслей и уснул прямо на диване.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Ты должен ему позвонить, — напоминает на следующий день Момо, и у Юки ком встает в горле. Момо видит его состояние, подходит и кладет ему руку на плечо, заглядывает в глаза. — Ты должен позвонить, это — правильно. </p><p>Это, несомненно, правильно, Юки и не думает спорить, он думает, что Банри мог бы связаться с ним и сам, не разыгрывая комедии. Но Момо прав, так что Юки берет телефон и набирает номер с визитки. Голос на той стороне он узнает с первого слова. </p><p>— Бан-чан? — радостно спрашивает Юки и получает в ответ удивленное:</p><p>— А, Юки, это ты. Здравствуй. Не думал, что ты так скоро позвонишь. </p><p>— Как я мог не позвонить? — переспрашивает Юки. Банри в трубке смеется. Смех его знакомый и родной, но какой-то натужный. </p><p>— Нам нужно встретиться, — говорит Юки, и Банри не спорит. Они обговаривают время, выбирают место, и Юки кладет трубку с ощущением какого-то глухого разочарования. Он нашел Банри, но с первой секунды все идет наперекосяк.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Они встречаются у Момо дома, это он предложил, и Юки счел, что это самая нейтральная территория. Здесь их никто не побеспокоит, не увидит, не станет задавать вопросов, и, к тому же, потом не придется сталкиваться ни с кем. И если Банри… Момо определенно уступит ему квартиру на ночь. </p><p>Неудовлетворенность от первой встречи и разговора забывается, и будущее свидание — Юки почти уверен, что это станет именно свиданием, — предвкушается как что-то радостное, почти волшебное. За день до выбранной даты Юки плохо спит и весь день не может сосредоточиться. Момо очень выручает его, и Юки благодарен, что жизнь подарила ему такого товарища. </p><p>Время до вечера тянется слишком медленно, и, когда раздается звонок в дверь, Юки уже весь извелся. Момо всячески его отвлекал, но получалось откровенно плохо. Наконец Юки слышит звонок, подрывается и видит на экранчике домофона Банри. Он открывает и выходит встречать к лифту. Банри приветствует его тепло, но он неожиданно напряжен и скован. Юки хочет развеять эти сомнения, но, кажется, делает только хуже. </p><p>Вечер начинается с чая и пирожных, которыми, как оказалось, озаботился Момо. Они разговаривают почти беззаботно, но Банри держится так, будто они чужие. Никаких шуток, никакой личной информации: только вежливые ответы и небольшая ностальгия по прошлому. Юки кажется, что проблема в Момо, он намекает, чтобы тот оставил их наедине. Момо, как всегда, безупречно понимает желания Юки. </p><p>— Я схожу куплю чего-нибудь внизу, — говорит он и уходит. Юки и Банри остаются наедине. Некоторое время висит неловкое молчание. </p><p>— Почему ты исчез? — наконец задает Юки вопрос, который его так беспокоил все эти годы. Банри печально улыбается. </p><p>— Я хотел защитить тебя. </p><p>— Ты все разрушил, — горько отвечает Юки, и Банри морщится, — мы бы нашли решение. </p><p>— Да, — кивает Банри, — например, можно было продать свои жизни Куджо, не так ли? </p><p>Его голос звучит как-то насмешливо, Юки слышит в нем легкий оттенок презрения и начинает злиться. Сейчас он понимает, что обратиться к Куджо было не самым лучшим решением, но и не таким ужасным, как представляет это Банри. К тому же всегда можно было отговорить его, убедить его какими-то… другими методами, а не бросать совершенно одного. Юки поднимается со стула и подходит к окну, отворачивается, чтобы справиться со своими эмоциями. Он осмысляет все это еще раз и говорит почти спокойно:</p><p>— Я и сейчас считаю, что это был разумный выход, не лучший, но разумный. </p><p>— Неправда, — отвечает Банри таким голосом, будто он отец, внушающий что-то неразумному ребенку. — Это был единственный выход, который ты видел. И ты не хотел слушать меня, а спорить у меня не было сил. Я не мог позволить, чтобы он завладел тобой, превратил тебя в бездушную куклу, покорную его желаниям. </p><p>— Для этого не стоило исчезать! — восклицает Юки. Уже сказав это, он понимает, что фраза прозвучала слишком эмоционально, что слишком много возмущения и отчаяния он в нее вложил. Это, кажется, совершенно отталкивает Банри. </p><p>— Я мог защитить тебя, только исчезнув, — холодно отвечает он и больше ничего не говорит. Повисает долгая, напряженная пауза, которую заполняют звуки машин, доносящиеся с улицы. </p><p>Все это так неловко и глупо, что Юки не знает, как себя вести. Даже сейчас, когда Момо тактично оставил их наедине, Бан-чан держит себя так, будто они чужие, будто не было всех тех лет, что они были вместе, будто они не любили друг друга никогда. </p><p>Юки понимает, что он и сам изменился, но рядом с Банри он чувствует себя тем одиноким мальчишкой, который посвящал ему песни и узнавал новые грани любви: первое объятие, первый поцелуй, первый секс. Сейчас та личность рвется из-под маски, что он сам для себя создал, но Юки боится выпускать ее, потому что Банри… Банри совершенно чужой. </p><p>Он улыбается совсем иначе, говорит совершенно другими словами, двигается не так, как раньше, и вообще он другой человек. Его вежливая, снисходительная речь поднимает стену какой-то необъяснимой ненависти внутри Юки, но он старается не показывать своего смятения, раздражения и разочарования. </p><p>Чуть успокоившись, Юки предпринимает еще одну попытку:</p><p>— Ты еще любишь меня? — спрашивает он напрямую. Он никогда не умел плести интриги и вообще не слишком хорошо разбирался в отношениях. Он долго думал, как сказать это правильно, корректно, аккуратно, но так ничего и не решил. Сейчас он спрашивает, потому что не может не спросить. </p><p>Этот вопрос, кажется, застает Банри врасплох. Он смотрит прямо, не скрывая своего удивления. Это замешательство делает Юки еще хуже, и он спрашивает почти надрывно:</p><p>— Ты вообще когда-нибудь любил меня?</p><p>На этот вопрос Банри ответить явно проще. Он улыбается печально и говорит тихим голосом:</p><p>— Конечно, любил. Ты был мне дорог, такой милый, нежный и одинокий. Но, Юки, все изменилось. Мы выросли. </p><p>Это «мы выросли» однозначно все объясняет. Юки становится тошно, и он больше ничего не говорит. Они допивают чай почти в молчании. </p><p>— Наверное, мне стоит уйти, — наконец поднимается Банри. — Встретимся еще? Позже?</p><p>Юки кивает. Он не уверен, что встречаться еще раз после такого разговора — это хорошая идея, но та часть его, что осталась разумной, а не обезумела от водоворота эмоций внутри, шепчет, что, возможно, проблема лишь в том, что они долго не виделись, что Банри точно также не знает, как себя вести, что все образуется… Юки поддается этой своей рациональной части, провожает Банри в коридор, и они прощаются почти тепло, по-дружески. Но все равно ощущение неправильности остается.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Банри уходит, а Юки возвращается в комнату, садится в свое кресло и начинает изучать узоры на обоях. Когда Момо заходит в квартиру, Юки уже с полчаса сидит и молча глядит в стену. Момо смотрит на эту картину и быстро идет на кухню. Слышится кипение чайника.</p><p>— Юки, — тихо обращается к нему Момо и сует в руки теплую чашку чая, — вот, выпей. </p><p>Юки делает глоток и чувствует, что в Момо точно подмешал в напиток что-то успокоительное: то ли мяту, то ли другую травку. Его ненавязчивая забота заставляет ком, вставший в горле, уменьшиться и ослабляет ноющее ощущение неправильности происходящего. </p><p>— Я не так себе все это представлял, — озвучивает Момо мысли Юки. Но говорить Юки не может — только кивает. </p><p>— Он совсем не такой, как раньше, — проговаривает Момо еще одну его мысль, и Юки вновь соглашается. </p><p>— Я знал, что он не вернется в группу, но я думал… — продолжает говорить Момо, и Юки вдруг понимает, что на руки и в чашку из его глаз капают слезы. Он жалобно всхлипывает и, отставив чашку на журнальный столик, сжимается в комок. Слезы рвутся из него, льются потоком, и Юки не может их сдержать. </p><p>— Юки, — слышит он и чувствует, что Момо садится на подлокотник кресла и кладет руку ему на спину. Он аккуратно гладит Юки по плечу и тихо шепчет: — Все будет нормально. </p><p>Но Юки знает, что нормально уже точно не будет. Он много лет жил мечтами, много лет грезил этой встречей, много лет думал, как это будет — поцеловаться впервые после стольких лет разлуки. Но сейчас он четко понимает: никаких отношений у них с Банри быть уже не может. И он давится этими чувствами: чем-то между разочарованием в себе и ощущением беспомощности от того, что все его мечты разрушены после одного разговора. </p><p>— Я не нужен ему, — шепчет наконец Юки, когда эмоции дают ему возможность говорить. — Я никому не нужен. </p><p>— Юки! — восклицает Момо и спрыгивает с подлокотника. Он оказывается напротив Юки на коленях, хватает его за руки: — Ты нужен мне, мне!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Юки смотрит на него с отчаянием и безразличием одновременно. До его сознания с трудом доходят слова, которые произносит Момо. А Момо заглядывает ему в глаза и со всем жаром, со всей искренностью, на которую способен, говорит:</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Юки. Всегда любил. </p><p>Юки опускает ресницы. Признание неожиданно и даже приятно, но мягкий безотказный Момо никогда не сможет заменить Банри, это уж точно. С другой стороны… Юки рассуждает как-то отстраненно, бездушно. Его душа, кажется, умерла после этой встречи. Он бесстрастно взвешивает за и против, а потом поднимается с кресла, все еще держа руку Момо, смотрит на него сверху вниз и предлагает:</p><p>— Давай займемся сексом. </p><p>Момо растерян и на лице его — почти шок. От его выражения Юки невольно улыбается. </p><p>— Ты ведь любишь меня? — уточняет он. — Хочешь? </p><p>Момо медленно кивает, потом вдруг подскакивает и начинает говорить быстро и сбивчиво. Из всей этой речи Юки улавливает только «Я не уверен, что это то, что тебе нужно» и почти смеется:</p><p>— Это как раз именно то, что мне сейчас нужно, — уверенно говорит он и затыкает Момо поцелуем. </p><p>Если бы Юки когда-нибудь думал о поцелуях с Момо, он бы однозначно сказал что-нибудь про слюнявость и неумелость. Момо всегда воспринимался так: как мальчишка, чересчур эмоциональный и незрелый. Но на деле все совершенно иначе. У Момо мягкие пухлые губы и юркий язык, который дразнит, ласкает и рождает желание, а еще у него мускулистое тело и сильные руки. Юки касается его с наслаждением, зарываясь под одежду и стягивая лишнее. Он и сам не помнит, как они перемещаются в спальню и как случается, что Момо вдруг ведет. Но его член — толстый, упругий, горячий — оказывается у Юки в заднице и приносит ощущение странного удовлетворения. Их секс похож на торнадо: такой же напористый, дикий и быстрый. </p><p>Когда все завершается, Момо отключается почти сразу, а Юки уходит в душ. Он смывает с себя капельки пота и спермы, думая о том, что произошло. По здравому размышлению все это выглядит глупо и как-то противно. Он воспользовался чувствами Момо, чтобы заглушить свою боль, заполнить пустоту, но ничерта не получилось. Ощущения безысходности и покинутости никуда не делись, только к ним добавилось еще отвращение к собственной слабости и двуличности. Сейчас, когда эмоции схлынули, Юки понимает: ему не стоило принимать чувства Момо, ведь он не может на них ответить. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Юки решает, что утром поговорит с Момо, объяснит, что все было ошибкой. Но с утра, глядя на счастливого Момо, не может выдавить из себя ни слова, а чуть позже, вечером, когда Момо устраивает ужин при свечах, соглашается на отношения. Юки клянет себя за слабохарактерность и трусость, но не может сказать тому, кто не раз вытаскивал его из пучин ненависти к себе, что их совместная ночь — ошибка. И Юки малодушно соглашается быть вместе. Все равно других вариантов у него нет, ведь Банри совершенно очевидно его отверг.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Отношения с Момо начинаются с привкуса безысходности и одиночества. Юки никогда не рассматривал Момо как партнера. Они были друзьями, коллегами, единомышленниками — но не любовниками. Юки продолжал любить Банри с тех пор, как осознал свои чувства. Но Банри четко дал понять: их отношения были не более чем юношеской влюбленностью, и Юки не считал, что у него есть право навязываться. Момо подобрал его, словно бездомного щенка, обогрел своими чувствами, и у Юки нет ни сил, ни желания спорить. </p><p>Впрочем, Момо почти идеален. Он окружает Юки заботой, но ничего не требует. Юки в какой-то момент пытается понять зачем, и оказывается, что Момо любит его уже много лет. </p><p>— Я знал, что ты не ответишь на мои чувства, и не хотел тебя беспокоить, — с теплой улыбкой отвечает он на вопрос. </p><p>— Спасибо, — только и может сказать Юки. </p><p>Чувства Момо и правда были бы неуместны и наверняка создали бы море проблем. Юки только странно, что он ни о чем не догадался раньше, и немного обидно за собственную слепоту. Но это признание успокаивает его. Это значит, что Момо с ним не из жалости, а из любви. И любви в нем столько, что Юки начинает казаться, что ее вполне хватит на двоих. </p><p>Время идет. Они еще несколько раз встречаются с Банри, и каждая встреча оставляет противное послевкусие неудовлетворенности. Они стали совершенно разными, совершенно чужими, настолько чужими, что даже говорить не о чем. Юки не хочет бесконечно обсуждать счастливые прошлые деньки или работу, поэтому сворачивает это общение. В последний раз он предложил выпить чаю как-нибудь позже и не назвал сроков. Тогда ему показалось, что Банри понял и вздохнул с облегчением. </p><p>Такое глупое окончание отношений вызывает обиду, но Юки смиряется: детской любви нечего делать во взрослой жизни. И все же чувства никуда не делись, остались, покрылись изморозью и жалят холодными колючками душу. Возможно, именно это не дает полностью порвать контакты, поэтому они с Банри продолжают лениво перезваниваться, каждый раз отговаривась от встреч работой. </p><p>С каждым звонком разговоры все короче, а прошлое все дальше. Юки все больше живет в настоящем, где они с Момо по вечерам пьют легкое пиво и болтают за жизнь, где они с Момо внезапно скрываются в подсобке, чтобы долго и со вкусом целоваться, где они с Момо смеются и отвечают в интервью фразами с совершенно неприличными намеками, которых никто, кроме них, не понимает. И однажды Юки приходит домой, видит Момо, который развалился в кресле и смотрит какой-то глупый сериал, и понимает: он полностью, абсолютно, совершенно неприлично счастлив. 

</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>